My moments with you
by Everyday is a Monday
Summary: A Nalu son fic. My first one, too!


**Mushi mushi everybody! I'm writing this story today because I had someone requested it! Please enjoy!**

_Say you Like Me by We The Kings_

**She's the girl that no one ever knows, and I say hi but she's to shy to say hello.**

Natsu walked into a bar and saw that it was packed to the brim. He looked around and saw that the was a blonde girl sitting by herself. It looked like no one noticed her but him, so he made his way through the bar and sat across from her. He said,"Hey, is it okay that I sit here?"She just nodded and looked at the ground. She didn't reply to him as she ordered herself another drink.

**She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up, I bet I could**

He didn't like how she just stared at her drink and ignored him. So, he stood up and walked behind her. She continued to stare at her drink and he hated it. He tapped her on the shoulder and said,"Hey do you want to dance?" She looked up at him and stood up. He smiled but she walked past him. She had her eye set on another man, and didn't even notice Natsu. Natsu now wanted to show her what it would be like if she went out on a date with him.

**I wish my heart was always on her mind, cause she's on mine like all day all the time**

Natsu started to walk home after his drink and couldn't stop thinking about the blonde he encountered. He need to figure out her name before anything else he did. He had her scent so he was going to make a second encounter seem like fate. As soon as he knew her name he was going to figure out how to make her like him. He got into bed and couldn't stop thinking about her.

**Forget me not forget me now I've come to far to turn around, I'm here tonight**

He walked into the dinner the blonde was at. Surprisingly it was as crowded as the bar the night before and the only open seat was across the blonde. She had her gaze set on a dark blue haired male, who had his arm around a bluenette. the blonde was upset that she could be the one that he liked. She heard, "Hey I'm Natsu, what's your name?"

She turned her attention to the pink haired mage sitting across from her. He was bothering her last night and she thought that he was to clingy. She thought that it would be okay if she said her name so she said,"I'm Lucy nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he shook it. Now that he knew her name he could think of a way to make her like him.

**Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up, I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up, if you like me then say you like me**

Natsu had stayed and talked to her all night. She surprisingly liked his company and thought he was funny. She was glad that he didn't just get up and leave like many others did. She hated it when they thought they knew women, and she ignored them. Natsu was different she actually got to know him and he didn't want her to chase after him. She liked Natsu because he was different. She would never tell him that though. Natsu really wanted her to like him so he told her story's about past experiences.

**I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave so put you hands up, if you like me then say you like me**

Natsu stood up and said, "Do you wanna dance." She stood up and smiled at him. This time was different, she actually want to dance with him. He held out his hand and she accepted it happily. He brought her to the dance floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and was happy.

**Whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh**

Soon the slow song stopped and Natsu and her both laughed. The tempo sped up and they sat down again. This time Lucy was next to Natsu. their food came and they ate it slowly, feeling as if they ate it quickly they would have to go home.

**She's the girl that no one ever knows, works a double just to buy her clothes**

Lucy knew tons about Natsu, and felt bad about not telling him anything about herself. As long as he didn't ask then no need to tell him. "Tell me about yourself Lucy." He said with his trade mark grin. Lucy started to tell him about herself. No one ever asked her about her life, so she told him every last detail. She told him how hard she works and how she can barley afford her apartment.

**Nicotine**** and faded dreams baby just believe there's no one else like me**

She stood up and yawned. She had a good night with Natsu and wanted to see him again tomorrow. They made plans then he walked her home. She opened the door gave him a quick peck on the check and ran inside. She liked Natsu and thought that all of the other guys out there weren't anywhere close to how Natsu was.

**Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up, I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up, if you like me then say you like me**

Natsu was ecstatic. He had made a break into Lucy and was thrilled to see where things would go tomorrow. He's come this far no turning back now! He was going to have a picnic in the park with Lucy so he made a quick stop at the market. He bought tons of food and stuck it all in the fridge. He pulled out a blanket that and folded it, then stuck it by the basket. He jumped into bed and went to sleep.

******I'm never going down I'm never giving up I'm never gonna leave so put you hands up, if you like me then say you like me**

********Natsu brought Lucy to the special spot he loved, and set up the blanket. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. She had a light blush on her face and sat down. He pulled out all of the food and gave her a sandwich. They were having a good time with each other and enjoying their company.

******Whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh Whoa oh oh oh oh**

They laughed and talked to each other. They stood up and walked to the swings. Lucy had gotten high off the ground, with the wind in her hair. Natsu got a weird feeling in his gut and couldn't help but stare at Lucy.

**Cause don't you fall into my arms cause I've been waiting for to long**

****Natsu jumped off of the swing. Lucy tried to copy him and jumped off the swing, but fell and landed on Natsu. He caught her and went tumbling down onto the ground. She stared into his eyes and they leaned in closer. They leaned in closer till their lips almost touched.

**You're an angle grab your halo and lets fly, tonight, I'm never going down I'm never giving up, I'm never gonna leave so put your hands up, if you like me than say you like me**

****They kissed and then it started snowing. It wasn't cold out but it was November so it wasn't odd. Lucy put her head on Natsu chest and closed her eyes. The sight of the snow was pretty and they sat there relaxing in each others arms.

******Well there you go, not the best ending I know. If a lot of people like this then I'll create another one. I can't decide between something by Mayday Parade, The Ready Set, or Paramore, but I'll chose when I get there. Please review!**


End file.
